


Dancing in the Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Am I aware that this would never happen? Yes, Fluff, I'm having a bad day so have this, M/M, Slow Dancing, This may be one of the softest things I've ever written, will that stop me? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You know how to dance, Red?” Frank asks. Matt raises an eyebrow at him under the mask. They’re sitting on a rooftop, listening to the city (or, in Matt’s case, for trouble), and Frank wants to know if he candance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Dancing in the Moonlight on repeat while getting ready to post this because why not
> 
> I don't like Allison/Luther but the dancing scene gives me happy vibes and I associate the song with that scene so

“You know how to dance, Red?” Frank asks. Matt raises an eyebrow at him under the mask. They’re sitting on a rooftop, listening to the city (or, in Matt’s case, for trouble), and Frank wants to know if he can  _ dance _ . 

“What?”

“Do you know how to dance,” Frank repeats. “That something they teach, down in Hell?” Matt can hear the grin in his voice. He snorts. 

“Funny. But no, my Catholic orphanage did not teach me, a blind kid, how to dance.”

Frank laughs, fabric rustling as he stands. “C’mon, I’ll teach you. It’ll be fun.” He holds out a hand and Matt takes it, pulling himself up. 

“Fun,” he echoes skeptically. 

Frank shrugs. Matt, apparently, does not actually get a choice in the matter. Frank doesn’t let go of his hand, just shifts it and places his other hand on Matt’s back. He briefly goes over how to step and then, before Matt can pull away and/or punch him, they’re dancing. 

Except not really, because Matt trips over his own feet and then Frank’s in the first two steps. He barely keeps from face planting, nearly bringing Frank down with him. But he tries again, for some reason. Maybe it’s because he’s determined to prove to Frank that he  _ can _ do it, he just doesn’t  _ want  _ to. 

It takes a few more tries and multiple stubbed toes, but they eventually fall into a rhythm. Frank starts leading them across the roof, moving away from the invisible box they had previously been in. It’s  _ almost  _ fun. 

When Frank pulls away and holds up their still-connected hands up, Matt tilts his head in confusion. Frank sighs and Matt’s pretty sure he rolls his eyes. 

“Spin, Red.”

“What?”

“Spin.”

So Matt spins. It’s more fun than he expected and it surprises a laugh out of him, especially when Frank easily catches him and they resume their waltz. A few minutes later Matt lets Frank twirl and he only tries to trip him once. He gets punched on the shoulder, but it’s light and he figures he probably deserves it. 

By the time dawn breaks, Matt is breathless from both the dancing and from laughing. His face hurts a little and he’s not sure the last time he smiled this much. 

When Frank says, “See you around, Red,” Matt listens to him go until his heartbeat is swallowed by the clamor or the city. It’s surprisingly bittersweet, and Matt doesn’t ponder over why for too long. He just heads home, a smile still on his face. 

(Not even hours later, the news is abuzz. Someone, apparently, got footage of them dancing. It’s dark and not the best quality, but from what Matt hears you can still easily see his horns and the skull on Frank’s chest. He overhears someone watching it on his way to the firm, and he’s surprised by how happy and carefree their laughter sounds, even with the shitty audio.)

(He’s barely stepped foot in the door when Foggy and Karen accost him, demanding answers. All he tells them is that he learned how to dance last night. 

He gets two very exasperated sighs and one, “Really, Matt?”)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just going to leave the fic at one chapter but then I decided I wanted Foggy's POV, so here ya go

Foggy turns on the news as he sits down to eat his breakfast. He’s not really paying attention, because the news is usually very depressing and he doesn’t need more of that in his life, but the headline catches his attention.

**‘DAREDEVIL AND THE PUNISHER - NEW VIGILANTE COUPLE?’**

What the  _ fuck _ . He leaves Matt alone for  _ one night _ and this is what happens. Honestly. Foggy turns the volume up, suddenly a lot more interested in the news than his cereal.

_ “...residents of Hell’s Kitchen have gotten used to seeing or hearing Daredevil and the Punisher fighting on their rooftops. Last night, however, something changed. If you looked up last night, you may have seen our two vigilantes dancing across a rooftop in the center of Hell’s Kitchen. Instead of the sounds of fighting, you may have heard laughter.” _

While the reporter talks, the screen shows a video of Daredevil and the Punisher twirling across a rooftop across the street from the camera. It’s dark and grainy, but you can still see Matt’s horns and the skull on Castle’s chest. Foggy turns off the TV and takes out his phone to call Karen. She picks up almost immediately.

_ “Please tell me you’ve seen the news,” _ she says, sounding like she’s trying not to laugh.  _ “Matt’s going to have an existential crisis.” _

Foggy snorts. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that. He seemed pretty happy to me.”

_ “Have you watched the actual video? Not the one on the news.” _ He has not, but he really should.  _ “It’s on YouTube, but I’m sure you wouldn’t have too much trouble finding it if you opened Twitter.” _

“I will do that right now. Matt is going to be in  _ so much trouble _ later.”

Karen laughs.  _ “See you at work, Foggy,” _ she says and then hangs up. 

Foggy sighs and opens YouTube. Surprise surprise, the video is already #6 on the trending page. It’s less than two minutes long.

When it ends, he has to go back and rewatch it because he doesn’t know how to feel. Yes, he doesn’t like the fact that his best friend is now apparently dating (?) the same man who shot him in the head and chained him to a roof. But Foggy doesn’t remember the last time Matt has laughed like that; it certainly wasn’t recently.

It’s all so  _ confusing _ .

He sighs and gets up to head to work - he and Karen have a vigilante to interrogate, after all.

Matt has barely stepped foot into the office when Karen and Foggy start peppering him with questions. Most of them are along the lines are “When the  _ fuck _ were you going to tell us you were dating the Punisher?” with a few sarcastic ones like “So, how was Daredeviling last night?”

All Matt says is, “Well, I learned how to dance,” with his signature smirk. Karen and Foggy both groan.

“ _ Really _ , Matt? That’s it? You learned how to  _ dance _ ?”

“It’s not like we could gather that from the video or anything, Matthew.” 

Matt grins at them as he heads into his office. It’s the happiest Foggy has seen him in a long time - since before Fisk, probably. When he looks at Karen, he can tell that she agrees.


End file.
